


Iron Izuku [Gonna rewrite eventually]

by Julius_Sneezer



Category: Iron Man (Movies), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Abusive Midoriya Hisashi, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Dead Midoriya Inko, Jarvis is AI_Might, Jarvis isn't really Jarvis, Midoriya Hisashi's Bad Parenting, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya Izuku eats too many potatoes, Midoriya Izuku is Iron Man, Midoriya Izuku is a Nerd, Midoriya Izuku lives on dagohbah Beach, My Hero Academia X Iron Man, My friend made me put that, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Support Department Midoriya Izuku, don't be surprised at a lack of potatoes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2020-09-07 05:16:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20304067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julius_Sneezer/pseuds/Julius_Sneezer
Summary: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y63i2NR9-LEDid you guys know that Iron man had a mullet at some point, because I didn't. Either way, Izuku is basically Iron man in this one, so the few words that the song I linked says make sense.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to put something up in the past month, but I was busy with getting ready for college. Moving up to a new level of school always makes you nervous, so I probably spent more time than I needed to to get ready.

Izuku was a normal boy growing up. He had a loving mom, and a dad who was completely drunk every time he was home, and he loved heros and tinkering with technology. Ok, maybe he didn’t have the most normal childhood, but it was good enough. Shortly before Izuku’s 3rd birthday, his dad left to work abroad, and he got a lot less beatings because his dad was gone, and a lot more tinkering time. 

Inko, knowing that Izuku liked technology, went and bought stuff to make her house a smart home where everything could be controlled by her smart phone or by talking to one of the many smart hubs placed around the house. It was a surprise for Izuku when he came back from preschool on his third birthday. Izuku loved it, for about 30 minutes. Then he started to tinker with some of the smart things. He made the lights shoot laser pointers as well as change color, improved the voice control on the many smart hubs, and decide that he wouldn’t tell mom about the other ideas that he had for improvements.

On his fourth birthday, he learned that sometimes, your friends aren’t really your friends. Izuku had a quirk, but no one knew what it was. He might’ve been a late bloomer, or it might have been unnoticeable, no one knew, but that didn’t matter to Kacchan. To Kacchan, Izuku was just quirkless, and useless. “You have a quirk, but you don’t know what it is. You might as well be quirkless. If you read this part of your name, it means useless. Hey, let’s pick on the quirkless Deku guys.” From then on, Katsuki and his former friends took on the job of his dad, beating him senseless. 

It was a bad birthday to say the least, it didn’t help that when his mom went to put on the All Might video on the computer, she just started crying after he asked her if he could still be a hero. At the very least, she brought him to Dagobah municipal beach park the next day to get some scrap to help make stuff.

One Thursday evening, six months later, Izuku finds his quirk. He was making one of his All Might action figures into a remote controlled robot, when the remote blew up and the action figure went haywire. He held his hand out and made it stop moving with his mind. With a little bit of effort, he found that he could control the motors that he put in it to make it move like he had a remote for it, but the remote was smoldering on the floor of his house’s garage.

Excitedly, he grabs the toy and runs into the living room, yelling “MAMA! MAMA! I HAVE A QUIRK NOW! I CAN MAKE ELECTRONICS WORK WITH MY MIND!”

“WHAT!?” Mamadoriya shouts happily, “You have to show me what you can do with it.”

Izuku puts his All Might toy on the table, and reaches out with his quirk. The toy moves and performs a Detroit Smash, with Izuku yelling it. Then he gets an idea. Reaching out with his quirk again, he makes all of the smart lights in his house start flashing different colors. It looks like a nightclub with all of the lights flashing and changing color between flashes. 

In the middle of Inko looking at the lights that Izuku was making go crazy with his quirk, the lights just randomly turn off, followed by a soft thud. She looks towards where her son is and panics.

“IZUKU!” she shouts as she runs to the phone to call the hospital about her boy who just passed out after getting his quirk.

He was just really tired after a full day of being bullied followed by tinkering. Using his brand new quirk so much didn’t help either.

The next day, Izuku and his mom went to the hospital to register his quirk. 

“You say that Izuku can control electronic devices remotely?”

“Yes. last night he turned all of the smart lights in our home flash and change color.”

“Well this is interesting. Technopathic quirks aren’t very common. Young man, can you show me this quirk of yours?” The doctor says, directing the second half at Izuku.

Izuku closes his eyes and reaches out with his quirk. He grabs onto where he knows the doctor’s computer is, and he makes the computer beep loudly. Opening his eyes, he finds a startled doctor and he smiles.

“That was interesting. We are going to have to run a few tests on Izuku here to see the current extent of his quirk Miss Midoriya. Is that ok with you?”

“So long as you don’t hurt him, I’m fine with it. 

They did a lot of different tests, like how far away he could control electronics, how many could he control at once, what’s the most complex thing he could make one do, and, unintentionally, what happens if he uses his quirk too much. What they learned from all of the tests is that he could control one device from up to 10 meters (16 feet) away, he could control about 15 devices doing the same thing from the same distance, but he could only control 6 devices that either do different things or he was making do different things from 5 meters away. That’s also where they realized that If he controls too much or controls stuff for too long, he gets tired like he just exercised. 

After a nap, Izuku woke up at home and was determined to work on his quirk so that he could become a good hero, as well as make new machines. To say the least, he had a great weekend.

Katsuki was furious. Shitty Deku didn’t show up last Friday, and now he says that he has a quirk. Big whoop, he can turn on the TV from across the room. He’s challenging me, I’ll show him. Just because he can use electronics from far away, doesn’t mean shit, he’s still a useless Deku.

At recess, Katsuki confronted Deku. “FUCK YOU SHITTY DEKU! YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN COME HERE AND CHALLENGE ME JUST BECAUSE YOU GOT SOME SHITTY QUIRK NOW! WELL, YOU’RE WRONG! I’M THE TOP DOG AROUND HERE, AND NOTHING’S GOING TO CHANGE THAT!”

“K-kacchan, I thought that since I have a quirk now, you would stop hitting me and we could act like friends now.”

“FUCK NO!!” getting up in Izuku’s face, Katsuki says “You think that we’re equals, but we’re not. I’M NUMBER ONE AND EVERYONE ELSE IS JUST A STEPPING STONE IN MY PATH!! You’re never going to be my equal, and nothing’s going to change that, so just stop trying.” 

In tears, Izuku retorted “I’m going to be a hero, and I’ll never give up.”

One severe beating later, Izuku finished up school and then went home to make some more machines. He’s going to be a hero, and if his quirk just lets him use technology, then he’s going to have to make himself some support item quality devices.

Izuku kept tinkering and training his quirk. He made more and more varied devices, and even tried to dabble in making some machines that could replicate other people’s quirks. By the time he was 5, the speakers around the house could project the sound to specific locations, like Present Mic’s directional Speaker system, and could make sounds at a much higher and lower frequency and volume than before. The thermostat was adjusted so that it could shoot fire from the vents and cool something near a vent so much that it froze after a few seconds. He trained his quirk like a muscle and could now control more devices from farther away, make them all do something different with ease, and could use his quirk for a lot longer. 

When he was 6, he made a prototype of his hero suit. It was a large machine meant to be worn, it was going to have several devices in it, from hydraulics to make him stronger, to laser blasters in the palms, but his mom made him take the lasers out after he accidentally exploded the fruit bowl. He decided to save his ideas for later and focus on programming machines and such. 

A few days before his 7th birthday, Izuku made the best thing that he’s ever made. He made an ai system that works through his house’s smart system. The best thing about it is that it’s based off of All Might, he calls it AI_Might. It even has a digital model of his idol that can be projected from some hologram projectors he installed in the molding of his home. Unfortunately, tragedy struck on his 7th birthday.

When Izuku got back home from school that day, his dad was back home, and Izuku could smell the alcohol from the door. When he walked in, his dad was pissed.

“HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME ABOUT HIS QUIRK FOR 3 WHOLE YEARS! I NEED A SUCCESSOR TO THE VILLAIN DRAGON, AND MY OWN SON WOULD MAKE A GREAT ONE WITH SOME TRAINING!”

“HE’S NOT YOUR SON! NOT ANYMORE, NOT SINCE YOU LEFT US WITHOUT A WORD TO APPARENTLY BE A VILLAIN!”

“WHY YOU!” flames were coming out of Hisashi’s mouth at this point “I WILL TAKE HIM WHETHER YOU LET ME OR NOT! EVEN IF I HAVE TO BURN YOU AND THIS WHOLE HOUSE DOWN TO DO SO, I WILL HAVE MY SUCCESSOR!” He gets a bit ahead of himself and sets Inko and the kitchen on fire. 

“MOM!!!”

“IZUKU! RUN!”

“JUST DIE ALREADY!!” Hisashi yells, adding a bit more fire to Inko. “Izuku, my boy. I’m sorry that you had to see that little disagreement.”

“YOU BURNED MOM ALIVE!”

“I JUST WANTED TO TRAIN YOU TO BECOME MY SUCCESSOR! Now hear me ou-”

“AI_MIGHT!” Izuku yells, interrupting Hisashi.

“I AM HERE, AS A HOLOGRAM!” AI_Might says as he appears in between Izuku and Hisashi.

“ACTIVATE THE HOUSE DEFENSES!”

“The house what defen-” Hisashi starts as multicolored lasers from the light bulbs cut up his front and an ice blast from the AC freezes his backside, as well as put out the fires in the kitchen.

“WHY YOU LITTLE SHIT! FUCK IT! I’LL JUST KILL BOTH OF YOU AND BURN THIS HOUSE DOWN WITH YOU!” Hisashi yells, breathing more fire than the AC ice blasts can keep up with.

“YOUNG MIDORIYA” AI_Might says, “You might want to leave. Don’t worry, I’ll keep him occupied until you’re safe.”

“But AI_Might-” Izuku starts when AI_Might pops up on his phone.

“I AM HERE, ON YOUR CELLULAR DEVICE! Did you forget that I was backed up on your phone? Now get out of here!”

“I need to grab my laptop first.”

“Get it then get out my boy!”

“OH! SO YOUR CELL PHONE IS MORE OF A DAD TO YOU THAN I AM! I’LL SHOW YOU!” Hisashi says as he tries to burn Izuku, only to have a laser shoot his leg making him grab it in pain, missing Izuku entirely. “OW! THAT HURT YOU LITTLE SHIT!”

Izuku runs to his room, grabs his computer then books it out of his house. When he gets to the street, the fire has gotten to the gas line, and the house exploded.

“My home,” whimpers Izuku.”

“You need to get somewhere safe. Most people with a fire quirk have some sort of resistance to heat. I’m not saying that he survived, but he might have. Dagobah Beach wouldn’t be a bad place, unless you’d like to live with your bully.” AI_Might says from Izuku’s pocket.

“You’re right. I don’t want to go to Kac-Katsuki’s. He was a bully looking back on it. It’s amazing what you don’t notice until you look back at it. I guess I'll have to make some sort of home with the junk in Dagobah.”


	2. Sorry

Hey there, I'm just putting this up here to say that I'm gonna rewrite this thing. I came to the realization that if Izuku worked some wireless signals and stuff (Like bluetooth, internet, or cell phone service) into his suit, he would easily overcome the range of his quirk without even having to use it. I took (or was gonna take) a lot of inspiration from another fic that I believe is called "Diamond Cut" and I'll edit in a link to that if I can find it. It was an immortal izuku one, but that's besides the point. I'm gonna rewrite this giving Izuku a different and more useful quirk that somewhat takes away from an idea I had, but adds on another and I can still work in that first idea, so it all works out fine. And there's probably gonna be some differences in the thing besides the quirk to make it more different from Diamond Cut. idk when I'll get to rewriting it, but I'll do so sooner or later, and thank you guys for all the support on this one, even when I don't really have any more plans for it, you guys really liked this idea, so I guess I'm gonna have to write that rework soon. until then, go read some other things I wrote, I made one where Izuku gets the omnitrix from ben 10 called 10 for all, and I also have one named Fuck you I'm Magic, where izuku is magic and will eventually tell someone fuck you. That last one also inspired another writer on a discord server I'm on, so there's two fics with this idea, kinda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diamond Cut  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/17484347/chapters/41178275#bookmark-form
> 
> 10 for all  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/19840117
> 
> Fuck you I'm Magic  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/22397761


End file.
